The Trinity
by manatees-have-thick-skin
Summary: Santana, Brittany and Quinn make up the Unholy Trinity, the most successful spy team in the world, what happens when they are ordered to take down the notorious drug-lord William Schuester.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've always thought that the Unholy Trinity were badass, but I wrote this fic to show them in all of their badassness (it's a word and nobody will convince me otherwise!)**

**This is completely AU, and I'm sorry to all of you Finn lovers out there, but I really don't like him at all, so I'm using this as an outlet for some of my anger.**

**There may be a little bit of Faberry, we'll see.**

**This is based in no way on Charlie's Angels, I just like the comparison.**

**For those of you who have read my other story (Clowns and Backflips), there will be a 3****rd**** and final chapter, I just need a break from it and some inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters; if I did we would have seen what happened before that Brittana bed scene in Duets ;) I also don't own any other things mentioned in this (Spiderman or Charlie's Angels)**

* * *

><p>"Britt - check the middle corridor, Satan check the left, and I'll go right. Keep radio contact at all times. Let's go."<p>

Quinn's request is met with a beaming smile from Brittany, before putting on her 'Serious Face', and a scoff and the middle finger from Santana.

How those two are even together, she'll never know.

This is a mission that could very easily get them all killed. It isn't everyday that you break into the highly private, highly _protected_ mansion of a notorious drug lord.

But shit happens.

However, it isn't like they're amateurs.

All three of them are suited up in tight black fabric, which has been made specifically for them, and designed for perfect mobility and comfort. On their feet they are wearing very thin shoes (like ballet shoes). The entire outfit is the best thing to wear in their line of work. But then again, they were made by Kurt Hummel, what do you expect?

Brittany S Pierce is the bubbly, blonde ex-dancer of the trio – who were _affectionately_ named the 'Unholy Trinity'. She has flowing blonde hair, the long toned legs and body of a dancer, and bright blue eyes which were normally innocent and caring. However, they become sharp and calculating just before she attacks her enemies. Her weapons of choice are two, deadly katana blades which she keeps strapped to her back. She is also a force to be reckoned with in hand-to-hand combat.

Santana Lopez is the fierce, beautiful Latina of the three, with her thick, wavy black hair, her pouty lips and curvaceous body; it isn't a surprise that men and women fall for her. It _is_ a surprise – for them at least – when she is able to move silently behind them and snap their necks. She is – like Brittany – an expert when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, having studied several martial arts. She prefers to carry at least 4 Shurikens and 2 throwing knives strapped to her waist, with a switchblade on her calf, and a handgun attached to her belt.

Oh yeah – she is also in a loving relationship with the bubbly ninja Brittany.

Finally, there is Quinn Fabray. She is the brains of the operation. If you look up a picture of an all-American girl, you will find her picture. She is petite, with delicate features, intelligent hazel eyes and blonde hair. She has less experience in martial arts than Santana or Brittany, but has a steady hand and is therefore an excellent shooter. Because of this skill, she carries two powerful handguns on her belt, and a smaller pistol strapped to her calf. All the guns have silencers of course. She likes to think of herself as the leader out of the three 21 year olds.

Santana would disagree.

The trinity aren't cold-blooded killers. In fact, Santana once described them as younger, hotter and more talented Charlie's Angels.

Angels which are – currently – advancing stealthily through the maze like corridors of William Schuester's home.

* * *

><p>Brittany is advancing towards the end of the corridor at a fair speed, her footsteps almost silent. Dressed all in black, the only splash of colour to be seen is her eyes, her hair, and the rainbow coloured grips on her Katanas.<p>

She stops abruptly, tilting her head the way a dog would when listening to quiet sounds.

Silence.

'_Hmm... I could've sworn that I heard-"_Her thought process is cut off when she hears another footstep, closer this time.

'_Thought so... This will be so much fun!'_ Though excited internally, her exterior is an emotionless mask, apart from a small, somewhat Santana-esque smirk on her face.

She is about to continue towards the person when she hears a panicked voice in her ear, "Trinity, something has gone wrong in our servers. We can't seem to access the security cameras anymore. So try to stay out of sight." Artie explained, "Rachel and Sam are trying to fix the problem now, we might have a dodgy wire or something. Hold on in there, over and out."

The blonde sighs once the crackling stops.

'_Something just _had_ to go wrong didn't it?"_

Reaching back, she grips her Katanas and flexes her fingers on the handles, preparing to draw them out. She then retreats to crouch in the shadows at the side of the corridor and waits for the approaching person to arrive.

* * *

><p>Santana almost glides along the ground, no footsteps can be heard. Her biggest talent is stealth. She can sneak up on almost any enemy, kill them, and then fade into the background without a trace.<p>

She is about to turn a corner when she hears the crackle of a radio and what sounds like two pairs of footsteps.

'_Probably a pair of guards on their rounds...'_ she rationalises, and tries to figure out where to hide.

As she thinks it through, Artie comes through in her earpiece. She shakes her head when she hears what the problem is.

'_A dodgy wire! Don't they have back-ups or some shit to stop this?'_

The Latina isn't exactly Artie's biggest fan. Ever since he made the moves on _her_ Britt-Britt, the two haven't really gotten along. Granted, the two women weren't out as a couple at the time, so he couldn't have known.

But still.

Shaking out of her inner monologue, she hears the guards coming closer.

Looking up, she notices the high ceiling and the small ledges on the walls which start at about four metres up, and then continue every 2 metres.

Grinning, she steps back, runs at the wall and jumps.

She plants her feet on it and rebounds instantaneously, flipping backwards and twisting to the opposite wall, where she has gained enough height to grasp onto the first ledge.

'_I'm like a sexy Spiderman...'_

She pulls herself up, and then easily springs upwards on each ledge, hiding herself high above the corridor.

'_If only Britt had seen that...'_

* * *

><p>Quinn jogs through the corridor, keeping her favourite gun out in front of her, and ensuring that she listens for any sound that may signal danger.<p>

She had just heard through her earpiece that the tech team (Artie, Rachel and Sam) were having problems with CCTV. As a result of this, she is on high alert for any sign that the guards had noticed their presence.

She has less raw fighting talent than Santana or Brittany, and she will freely admit this. You do not want to be in a fight against one of those two, and should you ever fight them both at once...

When they fight together – as a team – they seem to move fluidly around each other, almost communicating telepathically, she will be forever glad they consider her a best friend.

However, just because she lacks in those areas, she more than makes up for in intelligence. For example, if in a sticky situation such as being surrounded by enemies, the Latina and the blonde would more than likely try to fight their way out (and they would succeed). Quinn, on the other hand, would come up with a way to escape and injure or kill as many enemies as possible in one move.

She hears a clatter just around the corner, and she tenses. Raising her firearm, she slowly slides against the wall until she is at the very edge.

In one, quick movement, she spins around the corner, finger on the trigger...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So is this good? I already have chapter 2 planned out, so there will be another chapter. If I make this longer than two or three chapters, I need to keep certain people alive, so tell me how long :D Also, I might be a little slow on updating, 'cos I have exams so...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I got a load of hits for Chapter 1, but only 1 review :( sad face...**

**Joking, review if you wanna, but I need some direction as to whether it is good or not.**

**I'm continuing it 'cos it's fun to write, and some lovely people put this story on their favourites and alerts, so I feel that I should :D**

**Massive thank you to all those who put this on favourite, alert and a hug to **

**Glee-Potter-Wars-and Ferb****:**** Thanks! I always liked fics where it showed Britts tough side too, so she is maybe the **_**most**_** badass in this. Also, don't worry, I have no plans for killing off the Trinity :D**

**This Chapter has some violence in it, but it is rated T so it ain't too gruesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! If I did then Brittany wouldn't have been Tina-d (has Britt even spoken for like 4 episodes?)**

* * *

><p>Continued from Last Chapter...<p>

_She hears a clatter just around the corner, and she tenses. Raising her firearm, she slowly slides against the wall until she is at the very edge._

_In one, quick movement, she spins around the corner, finger on the trigger..._

"Woah! Don't shoot!" The bulky man squeaks, holding one hand in front of him and running the other through his Mohawk.

"Puck! You douche! I thought you were a dummy!" Quinn whisper-shouts before she lowers her gun and striding towards him. The Trinity had taken to calling their targets and enemies dummies, after the mannequins that they practice shooting and hand-to-hand combat on.

Santana says it's a good name because they both end up the same, with a bullet in their heads or broken body parts.

"Sorry, my mouthpiece stopped working, and the clatter you heard was me trying to fix it."He explained, sheepishly gesturing to where it was lying on the floor near the wall.

Quinn looks at the broken equipment, one eyebrow up, and then back at Puck.

"So you were hoping to fix it by... Throwing it at the wall?"She asks; confused as to how this man even managed to pass basic training.

"Well, no, but I used all of the tools on it, and none seemed to work, and I didn't want to be beaten by that piece of crap, so I figured I'd teach it a lesson, you know?"

There's a beat of silence, until the blonde begins to snigger quietly, Puck soon joining in. It's a long running joke between them that when it comes to technology, the man is screwed.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is – worryingly – one of the best agents they have. He doesn't do the same job as the Trinity though.

Before the trio can head into any job, they need an insider who can gather vital pieces of information for them. Things like amount of security guards, CCTV camera locations and other details they may need.

Puck is the guy who infiltrates all of these groups. He has been undercover in the Schuester security team for two years now, and has been gathering the information that the Trinity need. He fits in well anywhere there is need for a heavy security detail, seeing as he is about 6 foot 2, broad shouldered, muscular, and looks like he could snap someone with his pinky.

"Anyway, where were you going Puck? I thought you were gonna keep tabs on Schue and his bodyguard Hudson."Quinn asks, attempting to figure out what he was doing in the corridor.

"I was on my way to the main camera room, so I could keep an eye on boss-man and his personal grizzly more easily. Also, I figured I could watch you three go all ninja and shit from there, maybe help you a little."He explained quietly, becoming more and more aware that a pair of guards should be patrolling this corridor in less than 2 minutes.

"Listen, Q, there's gonna be some dummies here in like - one minute, so could we move this along?"He says to the blonde, who is tampering with the _supposedly _broken mouthpiece.

"Q, just leave it, I can fix it in a second-"

"It would work better if it was _switched on_ dumbass."Quinn interrupts him as she presses a button on the device and watching a blue LED flicker on.

She tosses it to him - smirking when he flips her off - and continues down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Brittany can hear the voice of the approaching person now; they are clearly talking on a walkie talkie,<p>

"...No, I haven't had a problem, all seems clear down here... what do you mean a security breach? What level? 5? Shit... Are you sure? On the cameras? Well crap... send a team down here ASAP, they could be anywhere... Roger that sir, Lewis over and out."

'_Crap, they must have seen me on one of the cameras...'_

Shaking her head, the blonde tenses her muscles, getting ready to attack.

Before she can however, she hears the sound of running footsteps, getting closer and closer.

Concentrating harder, she estimates that there are about 10 dummies approaching, and will no doubt find her.

Brittany knows she's good, but she isn't _that_ good.

'_Shit, shit, shit! I need help...'_

Pressing the button on her earpiece, she whispers,

"Guys, I have a situation..."

"Britt, babe, what is it? I'm kinda tied up at the minute."She hears her girlfriend's raspy voice in her ear.

"The guards know they have a breach, and are sending back-up my way; at least 10 dummies. I can't take that many, I'm pretty sure they're all armed."

"Shit."The same curse echoes in two different voices at the same time, which would make her laugh if not for the situation.

"San, you are on the corridor next to her, you can be there quickest."Quinn's voice comes through, calm and commanding, taking the role of leader.

"Britt, I'll be on my way, 'kay? I just need to sort out 2 dummies here and I'll be with you. Over and out."The Latina's voice, while calm, wavers slightly because of the thought of Brittany getting hurt.

Of _her _Brittany getting hurt.

The tall blonde sighs and readies herself, tensing again to attack.

She can see the team now, and it seems her estimations were correct, there are 11 guards heading her way.

However, only about 4 are armed with guns, the others look like burly rent-a-cops, with Tasers and baseball bats.

As the group draws level with her, she sweeps the legs out from one of the guys nearest to her, swipes his pistol from his hand and shoots him point blank, killing him instantly.

Of course, all hell breaks loose.

Using the dead guard as a shield, the first 3 bullets miss her. She throws him at the group in front of her, using it as a brief distraction to give her time to slide underneath the legs of another guard, lifting her knee up at _just_ the right moment. He groans and buckles, his gun clattering out of his grasp and hitting the wall.

What? She may be trained in several martial arts, but it's sometimes the classics that work the best.

Flipping back to her feet, she grabs the wrist of one man who is holding a gun out, and twists it. The gun drops and his wrist pops. She delivers a devastating snap kick to his chin which sends him flying back and into 3 guards behind him.

It's a good start, but all it would take is a lucky bullet and it would be over.

She hears an absolute mountain of a dummy charging at her from behind, she runs at the wall and flips backwards off it - feeling bullets whiz past her mid-air – and lands behind the giant, drawing her swords and running him through.

Spinning, she sends an elbow straight to the windpipe of one of the dummies, and then – continuing the movement of her arm - slits the throat of another.

She hears the tell-tale sound of a baseball bat whistling through the air behind her. She ducks under it and slams her shoulder into the guard, making him continue with the bat's momentum.

He stumbles and falls backwards, hitting his head hard on the cold concrete and knocking him unconscious.

Looking round quickly, she counts 5 dummies on the ground, lying still, the other 6 still standing, one of them still with a gun.

'_San needs to get here fast...'_

* * *

><p>Santana shifts her weight anxiously on the beam she is sat on, her mind drifting to the conversation she had less than a minute ago.<p>

If she could, she would have run straight to Brittany to help, but she had to sort out the 2 dummies in her corridor first.

'_Speaking in which..._'

Looking down underneath her, she can see that there is one guard in front of the other, obviously in charge.

She withdraws a shuriken, and sends it straight into the neck of the leading dummy.

Startled, the second guard jumps, raising his firearm and glancing round rapidly, looking for the assailant.

She waits for the perfect moment and then drops, landing on his shoulders and snapping his neck swiftly.

She immediately begins to sprint back down the corridor from where she came, turning down the route that her girlfriend took.

As she nears, she hears the unmistakable sound of a foot hitting a face, and a groan as – presumably – the victim falls to the ground.

She peers around the corner, and is about to throw another one of her blades when she sees a massive dummy charge her girl from behind.

Before she can however, she watches as Brittany practically _runs up_ the wall, flipping back over the dummy and drawing her Katanas from their sheaths.

'_She's so frickin sexy... Oh right, she needs help.'_

The blonde is fighting off 3 guards at a time – her Katanas back in their straps – but she cannot see where the last remaining guard with a gun is.

She does – however – see a small figure dressed in black scurry up the wall in the corner of her eye.

She smirks.

Suddenly, the missing armed dummy appears in front of her, the firearm held to Brittany's head.

"You're gonna kneel down with your hands behind your head, and do as I say" He murmurs, frowning in confusion when he sees her begin to smile.

"Oooo... You are in for it now!" She chuckles, "Bye-bye" The blonde smiles sweetly as he goes rigid, falling forwards to the ground with a familiar shuriken stuck in the back of his head.

"I love you so much right now San." The blonde breathes out, before spinning round and sending a devastating roundhouse kick to the nearest dummy.

Santana drops to the floor from the ceiling, smirking.

"What, only now? Are you just using me for my sweet moves babe?" She teases, before – like her girlfriend – she floors a guard swinging a bat at her head.

There are only 3 dummies left now, and they seem to have realised that they have next to no chance of winning the fight.

Nevertheless, they continue trying, until Santana and Brittany work together to take them all out.

Santana swiftly kneels down and Brittany runs straight at her.

The Latina catches her girlfriend's foot and boosts her into the air.

The blonde withdraws her swords mid-flight, and slashes at the two guards on either side of her, before planting her foot on the face of the last guard standing.

"That was so much fun San!"Brittany exclaims, jumping up and down whilst clapping her hands.

'_Now that- right there – is _cute_. Like, how can she go from slashing people apart with her twin blades of fury, to the picture of frickin _innocence_ the next?'_

Shaking her head, Santana giggles softly before dragging her girlfriend further into the shadows.

"You are _so _badass Britt. And so very _sexy..."_Santana husks into Brittany's ear.

Picking up on the not so subtle hint, the blonde roughly pushes the Latina against the wall, and happily claims her lips.

* * *

><p>Puck sits in the main camera room, slack jawed over what he just witnessed in the corridor. He watched as Brittany pulled some <em>serious<em> moves, and then he watched as Santana dropped down from the ceiling like a frickin' bat.

However, he is also watching the hot action that is going on right now in said corridor.

This isn't perving; it's merely appreciating the art and beauty of two girls in love, sharing their passion...

Nah, it's _definitely_ perving.

Not that he's complaining.

They pull away from each other, seeming to realise that they have a job to do, and begin to job down the hallway.

Puck leans back in the chair and grins.

His job is _awesome_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I took a while to update; I had exams to revise for :-( Also I should be updating the last chapter of Clowns and Backflips soon, and then doing a one-shot (Glee club skiing or HeYa? Meh, I'll probably do both at one point) Hope you enjoyed and please review :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Erm, if I promise Brittana sweet lady kisses in the next chapter will you forgive me? Pretty please? Thank you to Glee-Potter-Wars-and Ferb, Cci Belem, M and santanalopez4ever for kicking my ass into gear with your reviews.**

**Cuddles for all of you who Favourited, Alerted, and Reviewed my story :D**

**Here is the list of characters and what they do in the story (if I haven't given them an occupation, it's a surprise...)**

Brittany, Santana and Quinn – Trinity.

Sue – Boss of Trinity.

Kurt – Designs and makes the suits for the Trinity.

Artie – Head techie guy.

Puck – Infiltrates the places and groups that the Trinity target.

Mercedes – Surveillance (she's like a ninja, only not as fast...)

Mike and Tina – Other team (like the Trinity – but not as good). They are back-up and excellent sharp-shooters.

Rachel and Sam – Engineers (Rachel will have a teeny tiny storyline, but it's a surprise...)

Mr Schuester – Drug lord (well duh, the guy's always smiling! He needs to be on _something_ :D)

Finn – Mr Schuester's personal bodyguard (he can't do much, he just stands there and lumbers with his moobs, and ruins people's lives by outing them... I'm not bitter.)

Jesse St. James – ...

Blaine – He gets enough screen time on the show, and I dislike him greatly, so I won't even give him the honour of having his ass kicked, he just won't be there *rant over*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did then Brittany would be using those long, long delicious legs... whoa, got distracted for a moment. Brittany would be dancing like the star she is :D**

* * *

><p>Quinn strides quickly around the corner, aware that she only has exactly 6 minutes before the next guard change over.<p>

Only 6 minutes before the dead guards that Brittany and Santana killed are found.

6 minutes.

_6 minutes._

She follows the directions that she had memorised from the blueprints of the building. According to the plan, after the next left there should be a long corridor, at the end of which, the remaining two thirds of the Trinity should be waiting for her.

Her shoes squeak slightly as she swivels around the corner and sets eyes on the blonde and brunette crouched still in the shadows.

As she appears, Brittany and Santana rise fluidly.

Santana takes it upon herself to remind everyone about the plan,

"According to Mr Transformer, the main office is just through those doors and it is the last door on our right. Both Mercedes and Puck said that Schue arrives back to his office at 11:30pm sharp. Assuming Artie 'Gonna-make-the-moves-on-your-girl' Abrams is able to unlock the door for us, we'll be in the office when he arrives."

The brunette stops, smirking slightly at the nicknames she gave Artie whilst Brittany and Quinn roll their eyes and try to conceal giggles at the obvious grudge the Latina still has against the boy.

"Umm, just so y'all know, I _can _still hear you." The boy in question chimes in.

"Oh, I know." Santana replies sweetly, but then her smile drops as she remembers they have business to attend to.

They slip one after the other silently through the door and move to the side of the corridor, allowing them to progress forwards in the shadows undetected.

They jog lightly down the corridor, constantly listening for the telltale footsteps or shouts of approaching guards.

Arriving at the end of the corridor, they turn to the right and face the door, behind which lies Schuester's office.

"Just a reminder, he keeps a guard dog." Artie murmured into their ears.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and oil your brakes or something." Santana responds, wincing at the hard stare Brittany sends her way.

"...sorry." She amends, looking hopefully to her girlfriend to see if she was forgiven.

"Good enough." The blonde replies before smiling, "Umm, Artie, we kinda still need you to open the door. Santana really is sorry." She says the last part a little _too_ sweetly.

'_Meh, it'll just mean that she tops me later - well, more roughly than usual anyway...'_

Santana shut down _that_ train of thought quickly, lest she be distracted on the job.

She is pulled back to reality by the click of the door unlocking.

Before climbing back into the rafters above the corridor, she pulls Brittany into a sweet kiss, before she murmurs a quick good luck to the two blondes and springs up onto the beams above her.

Grinning, Brittany carefully opens the door and walks inside, only to be tackled to the ground by a large mass of black fur.

Quinn is about to pull the beast off her until she realises that her friend is giggling.

And the dog is licking her face.

"Britt, it's a guard dog, it's supposed to attack you!"

"Oh, thanks Quinn. I feel so loved." Brittany responds sarcastically as she stands up, adjusting the swords on her back where they shifted slightly during her fall.

She then returns to patting the dog enthusiastically while it jumps up at her and wags its tail.

"No! Not like that! I mean, how did you stop it from attacking you?"

"Oh, I'm just good with animals! I tamed a lion once with a hug." She informs Quinn matter-of-factly.

"...really?" The other blonde asks, sceptically.

Brittany raises an eyebrow, "Umm, no? Of course not, I just brought a packet of high-carb doggie treats for him. Honestly, they say _I'm _the gullible one."

Quinn blushes, "Right, well, let's get ready, Schue is due to show up in one minute and 30 seconds."

Brittany giggles inwardly as she moves to sit in the chair behind the desk, and watches as Quinn presses herself flat against the wall behind where the door will open.

They hear footsteps approaching, stopping briefly outside the room before the door opens to reveal the man they have been waiting for, along with the unmistakable lumbering form of Finn Hudson, his personal bodyguard.

He immediately reaches for his gun at the sight of Brittany sat in his boss' chair, but before he can touch the weapon, Santana drops from the ceiling and slams her hand into the crook of his neck, making the bodyguard buckle and fall to the ground, unconscious.

Schuester stares with wide eyes as he realises that he has no way of escaping.

Santana addresses him firmly, "Let me tell you how this go'n be if I may. You're gonna walk forwards, slowly, and stay silent, or I might be inclined to slit your throat. Capiche? Good, glad we have an agreement, now walk."

The trembling man stumbles forwards into the office, and once both people are inside, Quinn injects Finn with a drug to knock him out for the next few hours, drags him inside the room and shuts the door.

"Schue, we need the full details of your producers and distributors in the drug world."

Brittany speaks quickly; aware that time was running out before they were detected.

"I-I can't g-give y-you that k-kind of i-information." The shaking man stutters out, his eyes darting left and right, looking for an escape route.

He looks at the window with hope, but then remembers that they are 3 stories up and he needs to open it with a key or the alarm goes off. If he attempted that he's pretty sure it would piss off his captors.

He _really_ doesn't want to do that.

His eyes land next on the dog draped over Brittany's lap, snoring softly and crunches his eyebrows, confused as to why it hadn't attacked them.

A sharp jab to his back pulls him back to reality.

"Tell us, or-" Santana's sentence is cut off by shouts echoing down the corridor.

"Crap, we're out of time girls, we need to bounce."

"Artie, can you disable the automatic shut down on the windows, we need to get out of here." Quinn asks, eyes flickering nervously between the door and the window.

"Yeah, but only for 20 seconds, after that the shut down happens and the bars come down. That's why you didn't come in through the window; you would've had no way out. Mike and Tina are gonna throw you the line."

"Okay, do it."

The Trinity move to the window, dragging the struggling man with them.

"Alarm disabled, 20 seconds."

Brittany pushes the window open and catches the grappling hook that was thrown up from the ground by the second team that she likes to call Chang-squared.

She secures the hook onto the heavy mantle on the windowsill, and the three women attach the metal hoops on their belts to the line, which they can now see has been wrapped around a thick tree trunk on the ground.

Santana – being the lightest – has the task of taking Schue along for the ride.

"So, I'm gonna hold onto you. If you struggle, you fall to the ground and suffer extremely painful multiple breaks and fractures – and probably die- or you can stay still, hold on, and we can have a nice friendly chat, without the dying part. Sound good?" She asks him the rhetorical question as she watches Brittany slide out the window after Quinn.

"Great, let's go."

She follows her team down the line.

* * *

><p>Santana's dark hair whips around her face as she weaves through the traffic at high speeds, occasionally glancing sideways to check that Brittany and Quinn are still with her.<p>

Once she landed on the ground after the zip wire, Mike and Tina immediately cuffed Schuester and pushed him inside a black jeep that had been parked next the tree haphazardly, showing Santana just how quickly they had moved to help get the three women out of the building.

Quinn unwound the line from around the tree to stop any of the guards from attempting to follow them, and they began to run away from the mansion as quickly as possible, climbing over walls and vaulting fences until they reached the outskirts of the city.

"Guys, Rachel moved your bikes out of Mercedes' van and into the parking lot behind the rundown tattoo parlour. She's waiting for you there."

Santana had thought she saw Quinn's pace pick up slightly when Rachel was mentioned, but she shrugged the thought off.

They had arrived at the parking lot panting from the exertion, and were met by Rachel Berry's grinning face.

"Your bikes are fully checked out and in great working order. May I just say Quinn, you displayed great heroism back there, from what I heard on the earpiece, you were magnificent!"

Quinn blushed.

"Okay! Let's go now and you can get your flirt on later Q."

Leaving no room for argument, Santana mounted her black Suzuki and revved the engine, throwing a wink to Brittany before she squealed out of the parking lot.

Brittany knew that wink was a challenge, so she smirked as she too mounted her bike – dark blue – and sped off in chase of her girlfriend.

That is how Santana finds herself at this point, speeding down the highway towards headquarters where there will be food, water and – most importantly – a bed.

Not for sleeping, oh no, but seeing Brittany in that tight outfit does things to her, especially when she gets all badass and beats guys up.

She did plenty of that today, and the vibrations from the motorbike aren't helping her conquer her growing arousal.

Not that Brittany does much to help either, not that she wants to, judging by the seductive wink that is thrown Santana's way as she passes by.

Shaking her head, she checks in her mirror again to ensure that the red motorbike with Quinn and Rachel on is still there, before leaning forward and picking up speed.

Soon enough, they leave the highway altogether and before they know it; they are cruising along a small road that cuts through a forest.

"Trinity, come in, Sue wants you to report immediately when you arrive." Artie tells them, much to Santana's chagrin.

She's pretty sure she hears Brittany mutter something suspiciously similar to 'cock-block' in response.

For another minute, the only sounds are the roaring of the engines and the crunch of twigs under the wheels of their bikes.

Finally arriving at a shack, they slow to a stop and cut their engines.

"Trinity at Choir room, over." Quinn murmurs as they wait.

As a reply, the entire shack lifts up off the ground to reveal an entrance which leads underground.

They dismount their bikes and walk forward with them, down the ramp and into a brightly lit hallway.

Squinting slightly at the amount of light, they trudge forward, adrenaline having worn off and their bodies only now realising how tired they were.

"Hey guys! How was it?" The other mechanic, Sam 'Trouty Mouth' Evans joins them and is immediately engulfed in a bear hug by Brittany.

Santana smiles.

She may constantly tease him about his mouth, but Sam has been like a big brother to her. He has a happy-go-lucky attitude, much like Brittany's, but he's also very sensitive and is a great listener if you need one.

In fact, much to Puck's disappointment, Sam had been declared her official 'lesbro'.

"Sup Trouty. It wasn't too bad, we got Schue anyways." Santana answers, letting the boy take her bike and store it in one of the cubicles at the side of the long corridor.

She watches as her did the same with Brittany's bike and Quinn's bike.

"Good! Oh, I dunno if Artie told y'all, but boss lady wants to see you, like, now."

"Yeah, we know, we're on our way." Quinn replies.

"Great! Glad you're all alive, me and Rach will see ya later, we need to work on a project that needs to be finished soon."

With that, Sam dragged the brunette mechanic away from Quinn's grasp and through another door.

Quinn pouts.

"Seriously Q?" Santana laughs and shakes her head but she is secretly glad to see Quinn actually let someone in for once.

"Whatever S, I still have those videos of you quacking like a duck that time Brittany was abroad. When I asked you why you did it you said, 'If I quack she'll hear me and come home'."

"I was drunk!"

"No excuse!"

Brittany laughs at the bickering pair before interrupting,

"Umm, we're at Sue's office, if we keep her waiting she'll get mad."

The three walk inside the door to see Puck - who had slipped out of the house when the guards rushed to Schuester's office – already sat down and Sue sat on her chair at her desk.

"How nice of you to join us ladies." Sue speaks condescendingly, tilting her head slightly as she appraises the group in front of her.

"That was mediocre, though the doggy treats were a nice touch Pierce." She adds as an afterthought.

Brittany nods her thanks.

"We have Schue in solitary confinement at the moment. We will interrogate him over the next week. During said interrogation I will take great pleasure in shaving the curly fungus that has the audacity to call hair off his head. You are dismissed."

Exiting the room, Quinn turns to speak to the other two girls but only finds Puck.

"Where-"

"Umm, judging from the amount of eye-sexing going on just then I have a pretty good idea."

Quinn just rolls her eyes.

'_Of course.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this isn't as good as the other chapters, I struggled with some parts, but I finished it :D I now have a Tumblr where I post my progress on my fics and general Brittana-ness.<strong>

manatees-have-thick-skin . com (just remove the spaces)

**Next chapter: Brittana sex scene yay or nay? Or just some heavy making out with groping?**

**I needz to know these things :)**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Re-uploading this because of what might be the great FF purge of 2012. It has been toned down massively, but the original chapter can be found on my Tumblr (and I know you all preferred that one ;D) This has some very cute pillow-talk and some info on their past, so it ain't all bad :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did it would just be an hour of Brittana making out, dancing, making out, singing and then making out. All those in favour say 'aye'.**

* * *

><p>The door slams open, quickly followed by Santana, who flies backwards into the room. She is barely able to catch herself before her blonde counterpart is latched onto her, nipping at her neck viciously.<p>

After a particularly forceful bite, Santana hisses with pain and attempts to push Brittany's insistent lips away.

"Babe, not so hard - OW!"

The brunette is cut off by another nip placed just below her ear, the skin then being sucked on forcefully.

Santana's eyes rolled back into her head.

Brittany is _marking_ her.

'_Damn, that's hot...'_

She feels her girlfriend pulling away and she whines, tangling her hands in the long blonde hair, trying to pull her closer.

Brittany actually _growls_.

"You're gonna stay right here, 'kay? _Or else..._" Brittany husks lowly into the shorter girl's ear, nipping and tugging on her earlobe before pulling away.

Santana whines, the throbbing in between her legs only increasing as her usually sweet, _submissive_ girlfriend completely _dominates_ her.

Brittany smirks wickedly, biting her lip before turning swiftly and heading towards the door.

Santana panics briefly, thinking that Brittany was going to leave her high and dry.

Well not high and _dry _exactly.

Instead, the blonde shuts and locks the door, turns down the lights to a dim level and then glides confidently back to her panting girlfriend.

Brittany winds her arms around Santana's body, pulling her tightly to her, hugging her intimately before bending down slightly and lifting the brunette up.

Santana automatically locks her legs around Brittany's waist, straining to lick at the Brittany's earlobe, causing a shudder to run through the blonde.

She turns her head and captures Santana's lips in a kiss that's all tongue and heavy breathing.

As Santana moans into her mouth, the blonde hurriedly stumbles to the bed, where she throws the brunette onto the large mattress.

Disorientated at the loss of her girlfriends lips, Santana gasps for air once she lands, even more turned on by the actions of the blonde currently crawling towards her with a look in her eyes that can only be described as predatory.

Deep blue eyes lock onto near black eyes as Brittany hovers over the brunette on her hands and knees, another smirk appearing as she registers Santana's 'Come hither' eyes.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson, don't you think baby?" Brittany whispers lowly, trailing a finger up and down Santana's leg.

Santana agrees.

* * *

><p>Brittany opens her eyes slowly, and turns her head to watch the woman next to her on the pillow.<p>

Santana looks to be in a similarly exhausted state, and they are both happy to just lay there for a while.

The brunette breaks the silence,

"It just gets better and better, doesn't it?"

Brittany grins sleepily,

"Of course it does, it's with _you,_ silly."

Santana bats Brittany's shoulder with her hand, but blushes all the same.

She thinks back to when this all began, and whether she ever imagined she could be this happy.

After another moment of comfortable silence, she speaks,

"Remember when we first began training for this? Back in high school?"

Brittany nods slightly, thinking back to that time,

"We were called into Sue's office, terrified of what was going on."

"I thought that Sue had caught us going at it in the showers!"

Both girls giggle at this,

Santana continues,

"I was so scared; I didn't want to become an agent, I didn't know what I wanted in life at all."

Brittany smiled a little,

"Well, yeah. You were so far in the closet you were chillin' with Aslan."

Again, Santana bats her shoulder, but then shuffles closer, looking guilty.

"Sorry for that. I hurt you and-"

"Baby-"Brittany interrupts her, "-I thought we agreed on no more apologies?"

Santana rolls her eyes a little, but gets the message loud and clear.

Changing the subject slightly, Brittany chuckles,

"Remember Q's face when she found us waiting for her at the training session with Sue."

Santana laughs at the memory,

"I couldn't forget it if I tried; she thought we had been scheming against her again."

Brittany smiles and snuggles into her girlfriend, burying her head into the crook of Santana's neck, who pulls her closer still.

"Babe, it was normally _you_ who did the scheming, I just let you get on with it and watched stuff unfold."

Santana splutters,

"Wait, you _let_ me do those things? Are you insinuating that you were in control of me?"

Brittany grins devilishly, and her eyes sparkle,

"Baby, we both know that I could've stopped you if I'd wanted, you _were_ sorta whipped."

Santana mocks offence at the accusation, though deep down she knows it was true.

Heck, it _still is _true.

Santana wraps her arms around the blonde and squeezes tightly, inhaling deeply as she does so.

"At first we were so angry that we were practically forced into doing something we didn't want to do, but then training began-"

"-and we loved it."

Brittany finishes her sentence, looking up at her through her lashes.

"Yeah, we did..." Santana trails off, caught in Brittany's gaze.

Brittany whispers huskily,

"Ready for another round yet?"

Santana smirks,

"Always ready for you, baby."

The blonde's eyes darken once more as she pushes Santana firmly onto the mattress again.

* * *

><p>The two girls don't emerge from their room for another two hours, and even then it's because they have been called and asked to do an interrogation on the bodyguard Finn Hudson, who had been caught and brought in by Mike and Tina as he tried to flee the mansion.<p>

The couple stumble down the hall together, hanging off each other and giggling.

Reaching the interrogation room, Brittany stops Santana and presses a hard kiss to her lips.

"Mmmm, thanks babe, but what was that for?" The brunette asks, running her tongue over her lips and tasting her girlfriend.

"I'm not going to be able to do it inside, so that's gonna have to tide me over until after. 'Cos seeing you go all hot bad cop on him is such a _fucking turn on_ for me..."

Brittany winks at her girlfriend before turning and entering the room.

Santana stands in shock, eyes wide before snapping back to reality and following the blonde.

The door shuts and her eyes immediately weigh up the lumbering giant of a man cuffed to the chair opposite her girlfriend.

The brunette goes and sits on the corner of the table,

"So, I assume you're gonna be fully cooperative?" Santana questions Finn, tilting her head and studying his face.

The man spits at her.

Brittany stands up with a face of thunder, her hands clenched into fists and her muscles flexing.

"Britt, no..." Santana intervenes before the man-child lost any parts of his anatomy.

"But he-"The blonde protests, glaring at Finn who sneers at her.

"Babe, leave it." Her girlfriend whispers into her ear.

Finn must have supernatural bat ears or something, because he still hears, and his face scrunches up in disgust.

Fortunately for him, Brittany backs down, but keeps a cutting stare on the man.

The brunette turns back to the man,

"So, why don't you tell us where you first met William Schuester?

"I won't answer anything until you un-cuff me." He responds stubbornly, wiggling his fingers to emphasise his point.

Brittany turns to Santana,

"He's unarmed, and he can't take both of us. I don't see why not."

Her girlfriend narrows her eyes slightly and eyes Finn, thinking for a moment before nodding.

She moves around and un-cuffs both of his wrists, which he immediately rubs to ease the pain.

"Let's get on with it shall we? Now-"

Santana is cut off as Finn lurches forward and grabs her around the throat.

Brittany jumps forward but freezes when Finn pulls a gun and holds it to the brunette's head.

Finn laughs lowly while he increases the pressure on Santana's throat,

"Not so confident now, are we?"

He doesn't notice the silent communication between the two girls, and he definitely doesn't notice his captor's leg swinging forwards, and then backwards directly into his crotch.

As he was speaking to Brittany, his gun had wavered slightly, and was no longer pointing directly at Santana.

The duo took complete advantage of that.

After the crotch shot, Finn stumbles backwards and doubles over, grabbing his crotch and dropping his gun in the process.

Santana drops to the ground holding her throat and coughing, and she looks up just in time to watch Brittany launch herself at the man.

The blonde hits the man with force; sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Brittany straddles him and begins hitting him repeatedly in the face,

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME? NEVER! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

Not noticing he has been knocked unconscious, Brittany continues punching him repeatedly through her tears, only stopping when she is pulled off by Puck, who had been watching on the other side of the screen, and ran to help.

The back-up team watch with wide eyes as the girl screams and writhes in Puck's arms, attempting to get back to Finn.

"Brittany, San needs you, she's in the medical bay right now being treated, go."

Hearing that Santana was in pain, she stops struggling, and runs out of the room as soon as Puck releases her.

* * *

><p>Brittany lies down next to Santana on their bed, delicately stroking her bruised neck.<p>

"This is all my fault, I was the one who said we should un-cuff him-"

"Stop, Britt, you defended me, you didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

Brittany nods reluctantly.

The brunette continues,

"What I wanna know is; where did he get the gun? I thought he had been scanned?"

Brittany winces at her girlfriend's raspy, scratchy voice, but then answers,

"Apparently Schue had someone on the inside, they had to give Finn a gun who would then go and release Schue. We didn't find who the mole was..."

"Mmmm, we'll look into it tomorrow; I just wanna sleep now, 'kay?"

Santana asked, cutely burrowing her head into her girlfriend's shoulder, who wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette.

"I love you..." was the last thing Santana heard before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry I had to change it, but rules are rules, and the original can be found on my Tumblr :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quick note, I replaced last chapter (Ch 4) with a different one, because I didn't want this fic to be taken down. However, I still have the original on my Tumblr (which you can find the URL of on my profile :D)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

><p>Santana groans as she wakes up, and then groans again as she feels the pain in her throat.<p>

This – of course – causes her to groan again.

It's a vicious, vicious circle.

Brittany seems to have some sort of spidey sense for when her girlfriend is in pain, because she is brought back to consciousness almost immediately.

"Babe?" The blonde asks - her voice still rough from sleep, and her eyes only half open.

Santana lets out a whimper and a sniffle, the least painful thing she is able to do.

Brittany automatically grimaces and shuffles closer to her girlfriend, pushing a finger against the adorable pout that had formed on the brunette's face.

The covers shift slightly, and the bruising on Santana's neck has turned a nasty purple.

The brunette doesn't miss the way her girlfriend's eyes narrow and darken at the sight, or the way her jaw clenches and flexes.

Running a soothing hand down the blonde's arm, she smiles a little,

"Hey baby, you've already gone all 'she-Hulk' on him, I think he got the message."

Brittany returns the smile and rolls her eyes,

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away, huh?"

Santana presses herself impossibly close to her girlfriend so her face is buried in the crook of her neck,

"Mhmmm, maybe a little, Britt, but I loved it..."

She trails off and throws an arm around blonde's waist, tugging her closer towards her.

"Good to know..." Brittany whispers into dark raven hair, a crooked smile forming on her face.

* * *

><p>Having dragged themselves reluctantly out of bed and dressed themselves in their suits, the duo meanders down the corridor towards Sue's office.<p>

Knocking lightly, Santana waits until she hears,

"Enter, worthless cretins!"

From Sue, that's as close to "Please come in!" you'll ever get.

Walking in, they glance at each other as they are met by a blank space where Sue is normally seated.

Just as she is about to open her mouth to call for Sue again, Santana hears the fluttering of fabric a split second before a weight drops on her from above, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Brittany's cheeks darken with anger.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-"Santana yelps from her position on the ground, but is cut off by Sue,

"I'd stop right there Dora, now why don't you hike your tiny backpack up and listen. "

Santana rolls her eyes,

"By simply securing myself to the ceiling, I was able to – quite literally – get the drop on you. Calzona –"

This time it is Brittany who rolls her eyes in response to the Grey's Anatomy's reference.

" -I need you both to be on high alert and in top form for the following mission, as it may well be your most dangerous yet."

Santana stumbles onto her feet, dusting herself off and rolling her sore neck experimentally.

Sue continues, "After yesterdays little incident-"

She gestures vaguely towards the brunette's bruised neck, and at the words 'little incident' Brittany struggles valiantly to hold in her snarl of disgust at the woman for treating the attack in such a trivial fashion.

"-I managed to get a certain piece of _very_ interesting information from William Schuester. Arizona-"

At this nickname, Brittany simply looks bemused, and wonders just how many Grey's Anatomy marathons Sue has been watching.

"-in case you cannot deduct with your limited intellect, by 'a certain piece of information' I mean the name of the mole that was in here yesterday."

Sue smirks, looking decidedly pleased with herself,

"His name is Jesse St James, and he is Schuester's son."

Both agents are now looking at the image of the young man on the screen on Sue's wall.

He has an arrogant smile on his face, and his suit is obviously well tailored. His hair – like his father's – is in casual disarray, yet unlike his father, his eyes are sharp and calculating.

Sue continues, "As you have most likely figured out by now, he has a certain cunning and intelligence that his father doesn't, which makes him _that_ more dangerous to tame. However, Jesse is rather old fashioned when it comes to weapons, and has a strong aversion to guns. This is why his security is skilled in hand to hand combat, and most likely has similar weapons to your beloved swords and knives. "

Santana is nodding absentmindedly, until she realises that Sue managed to get Schuester to sell out his own son.

"Umm, how exactly did you get this information from Schuester?"

Sue just chuckles in a rather maniacal fashion, and points to her desk, where a jar is sitting.

Brittany goes decidedly pale at this development, until she shuffles closer and realises the jar is full of thick hair shavings.

"I simply gave him a much needed haircut... Oh, and then I slathered his bald scalp in pigs blood and released the hounds. I called them off before they could do too much damage..."

Sue trails off with a sweet reminiscent smile on her face; as if remembering better times.

"I've briefed Quinn with the full details of the mission, leave me."

Both girls power walk out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so remind me why we need the oompa loompa for this?"<p>

Santana grumbles irritably from the driver's seat.

Quinn frowns and responds,

"Because we can't hack into the security system from the choir room, so we need to do it from the source instead. Rachel is the only person qualified and capable enough to deal with it."

Quinn huffs when she sees Brittany giggling in the front passenger seat next to her girlfriend.

"Sorry Q, it's just, she wasn't being serious, she just wanted to watch you get all mad and protective over Rachie."

Quinn splutters as she turns to watch the taller brunette in the driver's seat, who is – sure enough – struggling to contain a mischievous grin.

"But – You- She – I – UGH! Just put on the radio..." The embarrassed blonde stutters helplessly, turning a deep red before looking out the window in an attempt to escape the barely contained laughter of the two women in the front.

* * *

><p>"Woooo, I love this song!" Brittany exclaims, shuffling along to the beat as best she could whilst still sitting down on the seat.<p>

Santana looks on lovingly as her girlfriend attempts to body pop whilst wearing her seatbelt, with mixed results.

She begins to sing along softly, and the dancing blonde smiles sweetly before returning to her wiggling.

By the time the song is finished, Brittany has her hand resting suggestively on her lover's thigh, inching its way further and further upwards.

Rachel notices however, and before they can get any more intimate, she interrupts,

"Could you two please do that when Quinn and I are not around to witness it? Also, do you have any idea how dangerous it is to engage in relations of that sort whilst driving?"

Removing her hand guiltily from Santana's leg, Brittany pouts unhappily, until Santana reaches across and interlaces the blonde's fingers with her own.

Looking pretty pleased with herself, Rachel once again chimes in,

"On another note Santana, you have a beautiful singing voice; you really could go far in the music industry. You not only have the voice, but you most certainly have the looks as well and-"

She is interrupted by an animalistic growl from the blonde in the front seat, followed by,

"MINE!"

Brittany glares warningly and squeezes Santana's hand tighter against her own.

Rachel blinks twice before remaining silent and sitting back in her seat.

Santana shakes her head and tugs her – somewhat possessive – girlfriend's hand up to her lips, ghosting a kiss over the back of it.

"Baby, I'm pretty sure you know I'm yours. Everyone else should as well; based on the amount of hickeys you give me on a regular basis."

The blonde has the decency to look at least slightly embarrassed at her actions, looking down and blushing heavily.

"Sorry, I just – I love you and... I mean –"Brittany uncharacteristically struggles with her words for a few moments, before she is cut off by her girlfriend.

"Babe, never apologise for loving me. Besides, you _know_ it turns me on –"

"OKAY! Enough of that, turn up the radio, I like this song."

This time it is Quinn who interrupts the conversation, and receives incredulous looks which confuse her until she realises that there is no music playing, just the DJ talking about the news.

"Really Q, really?" Santana raises a single eyebrow at her briefly, before turning back to face the road again.

Brittany, still a little flustered from earlier, shakes her head, and then thinks of something to distract herself from her increasing arousal.

"Let's play Hide and Seek!"

* * *

><p>It is dusk and 27 games of Hide and Seek later when Santana parks up at a road 2 blocks away from Jesse St James' place of residence.<p>

A cottage.

Where he lives with his grandmother.

What a badass.

Granted, there is an extensive tunnel network underneath the cottage, but still.

Rachel exits the car grumbling about how Brittany clearly couldn't have won, because Hide and Seek is very hard to play in a car.

Most would say it's impossible.

However, the bubbly blonde did manage to win all but one of the games she played where she hid, and she only lost because it was Rachel who was doing the seeking, and immediately pointed out Brittany.

The girl had pouted and her lip had wobbled, immediately causing her girlfriend to declare that Rachel was no longer allowed to seek, only hide.

After that, Santana would find Rachel and Quinn first, and then pretend that she couldn't see or hear her girlfriend covering her face with her hands and giggling cutely.

If Quinn was seeking, then she would play along and find Santana and Rachel first, because making Brittany sad wasn't something she wanted to do.

Brittany exits the car grinning at her victory,

"Rachie, you're being a bad loser." She reprimands the shorter girl,

"Just because you're not very good at playing Hide and Seek, it doesn't mean you should take it out on others."

Santana bursts out laughing, as does Quinn – but a dark look from Rachel silenced her.

"Brittany, I am in fact very competent at playing Hide and Seek, I once hid for hours and nobody found me."

Santana is the only person to hear Brittany mumble,

"Maybe they didn't _want_ to find you..."

She is also the one to notice that by this point, Brittany is just messing with Rachel, noticing the tell-tale twitch of her mouth when she says,

"Rachel, lying doesn't get you anywhere, it's unbecoming."

Again, the raven haired girl fails to contain her laughter at her girlfriend's obvious irritation with Rachel.

She thinks it has something to do with the shorter brunette's comment about her looks earlier in the car.

Jealousy is just too cute on Brittany.

Rachel just huffs and stalks off with her toolbox, Quinn following swiftly behind.

Brittany wraps a possessive arm around her girlfriend's waist and smiles sweetly at her.

Santana thinks she has never loved her more.

* * *

><p>"I'm in!" Rachel whispers triumphantly as she finally manages to hack into St James' security system.<p>

Quinn beams at her happily, but she doesn't hear anything from the other two members of the Trinity.

As if she read her mind, Quinn rolls her eyes, and jerks her head behind her.

Rachel leans to the side to peer around Quinn, and immediately regrets it.

Brittany is on top of Santana, her mouth moving passionately against her girlfriend's and her hand roaming up and down the brunette's sides.

Quinn intervenes when she hears the first muffled moan.

She shuffles closer, ensuring she stays down so she can't be seen behind the long string of hedges they are hiding behind.

She prods Brittany in the shoulder and rolls her eyes for a second time when the girl simply lifts her hand from its position on Santana's chest to raise her middle finger at Quinn.

Obviously, some of the fiery brunette's mannerisms and personality had rubbed off on her.

"Go away Quinn..." Brittany mumbles against Santana, before once again dipping her tongue inside her girlfriend's mouth.

The shorter blonde huffs quietly before physically pushing the girl off the brunette.

Quinn knows that if she hadn't been friends with her for years, she would be shocked that the usually carefree blonde could release a glare that fierce.

Thankfully, Rachel saves her,

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but I've hacked in, and it's only a matter of time before he realises."

The couple grudgingly accept the fact that other things need to be done, and listen.

Rachel continues,

"Sylvester told me to remind you of the plan again, so I will. St James' security system is a lot more advanced than that of Schuester's, he has cameras all over the place – including in the tunnels, which is where he has been working from – tripwires and motion sensors which trigger alarms. Of course, he also has the team of 40 guards which he keeps down there at his disposal. He will know when you enter the tunnel – I can't do anything about that – but I can mess with the cameras so he can't see where you are. With this, you have to get out the way you go in, no escaping through windows this time. Brittany, Santana, you will be going into the tunnels, you are the strongest fighters and as a team you are powerful."

Rachel pauses; looking for confirmation that she has been understood by both girls, who nod in response.

"Quinn, you will stay out of the tunnels, and search for a possible secondary exit from the tunnel. There should be one, as it is common sense to have a backup plan should the main exit be blocked."

The blonde also nods her understanding.

"I believe this is where we perform some sort of team chant or special handshake for luck, I would suggest-"

Brittany cuts in,

"Yeah, no we don't Rachel, let's just go."

She holds her pinkie finger out to her girlfriend, who giggles a little before linking their fingers together.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana keep low as they edge around the side of the house.<p>

Brittany spots the fountain in the back yard that they are looking for, and tilts her head towards it.

Santana nods and smiles slightly, before they dash over to the water feature.

Brittany runs her hands over the stone, finding the button underneath a rock ledge and pressing it.

The fountain grinds to the left slowly, revealing a hole with a ladder leading down into the gloom.

Brittany thinks she hears Santana mumble something about the Chamber of Secrets,

'_Wow, my girlfriend is a dork...'_

After a quick glance around the yard to ensure that they are alone, both women carefully descend the rungs into the tunnels.

* * *

><p>Quinn crouches down as she scurries towards the house, pressing herself against the brick and pausing to ensure she wasn't spotted.<p>

She begins to slowly creep around the house, scanning the yard and the walls for any sign of a door.

She is nearing the front of the house when she hears a shuffling from inside the house.

She freezes, straining to hear the noise.

Suddenly, the front door swings open and a bright light is shone on her face, making her squint and raise her hands to cover her eyes.

The light disappears, and she looks around to see that it is being directed towards her body, allowing her to see the person holding what she can now see is a torch.

She sees an elderly lady - at least 70 years old – stood in the open doorway in a robe and slippers, holding the torch in one hand, and a tray of cookies in the other.

Of all the enemies Quinn has faced, she is probably the most bizarre.

'_Although, there was that one guy, Blim? Blai-Blaine! Blaine Anderson. He just sang at me, made weird faces and needed new trousers.'_

The old lady – _'Jesse's grandmother' _she thinks – clears her throat,

"I've told Jesse before but he won't listen! Stubborn boy that one..."

Quinn frowns,

"I'm sorry, what did you tell him?"

The lady smiles,

"I told him to stop making his friends leave come in through the window! It's a terrible way to treat them, and I never get the chance to meet them properly! And don't pretend you don't know him, he probably told you to, but don't. His friends all wear leather, sometimes masks, and some even have chains. He disappears into his room for hours! And you must play games in there or something, because all I hear are screams and he always comes out limping... Although, now I think about it, you're the only girl I've seen..."

Quinn stores this _interesting _information about Jesse for later, and waits for the other woman to get to the point,

"...anyway dear, would you like to come inside for cookies?"

Quinn hesitates, but thinks that there is a possibility that there is a tunnel entrance inside the house as well.

Also, cookies.

"I-Of course, I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Santana reaches the bottom rung of the ladder, and glances down, only to find her girlfriends eyes locked on her ass.<p>

"Umm, B?"

Brittany blinks and shakes her head, grinning a little before holding out her hand to help her shorter girlfriend down.

Santana smiles in thanks, and hops down onto the dusty floor of the tunnel.

Brittany checks the map on her GPS, which she attached to her utility belt which is resting snugly around her waist.

The tunnel is lit dimly by lone light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, their wires exposed.

Santana and Brittany begin to move down the tunnel, the corridor only just being wide enough to allow them to walk side by side, yet the ceiling is at least 2 metres above Brittany's head.

Brittany has never been a fan of enclosed spaces, and she is anxious as they pad lightly through the tunnel.

Noticing her girlfriend's nerves, Santana brushes a hand down Brittany's back before returning to resting it next to her shurikens.

Brittany flashes her a grateful smile before speaking,

"Remember babe, Rachel said St James would know the tunnel had been breached, so get ready... I love you."

Santana manages to return the smile, but she is – as always – struck by the thought that every time The Trinity starts a fight or goes on a mission, there is a chance that one of them won't come back.

"...I love you too."

Brittany is about to join their hands together, but just as she reaches out, both women stop abruptly.

"You hear that?" Santana asks, straining to hear.

"Mmhmmm, yeah, guess Rachel was right huh?" Brittany speaks grimly, reaching behind her to draw both swords.

Santana turns and pecks Brittany on the lips, strokes her face, and then takes out 2 of her shurikens.

From around the corner, they hear heavy footsteps caused by people wearing boots.

'_Heavy duty army issue boots from the sound of it." _Santana thinks as she drops behind Brittany, who has crouched low to the floor, holding one sword at chest level and one pointed forwards at eye level.

'_There are too many to be taken down by our handguns.'_

Santana predicts, readying herself for a long fight.

The first attacker rounds the corner, and charges.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Quinn is sat daintily on the edge of an old chequered sofa, sipping tea and nibbling on a cookie.<p>

The grandmother has long since disappeared into the kitchen to make more tea, and Quinn is scanning the walls and fireplace for anything suspicious.

The old lady bustles back into the room, humming to herself as she sets the teapot on the table.

Quinn smiles weakly at her, contemplating whether or not she should mention that she's already had 4 cups of tea, and that any more would probably kill her.

The woman seems to notice her discomfort, and says,

"I'm terribly sorry dear! You came to see Jesse didn't you! His room is just along that corridor, the last room on the left. He went in there about an hour ago."

Quinn thanks her and walks down the hall, pushing the door open warily.

She enters, handgun drawn.

The room is empty, and she realises that the exit she is looking for could be in here, as St James vanished from the room without his grandmother noticing him leave.

She puts the gun back into its holster, and begins to scan for signs of a door.

* * *

><p>Brittany springs up and meets the first slash of the man's sword with her own; sliding the blade along until she kicks his legs from under him, and slits his throat.<p>

She can tell that they are trained with their weapons, but nowhere near as competent as themselves.

She hears two groans behind her as Santana throws two knives at the men sneaking up on her.

The brunette bends over and retrieves her knives from the men, winking at Brittany before running forward and jumping in the air over the guard's heads.

Brittany merely walks forward, trapping an attacker's sword between both her katanas and twisted it out of his grasp.

She hits him over the head with the handle of one of her swords and moves to stand back to back with her girlfriend.

They move in tandem, slashing and stepping and blocking as if it is an intricate dance.

They fight for what seems like hours, adrenaline rushing through their veins until only five guards remain.

They break formation, Santana fight in hand to hand combat with three of the remaining men, and Brittany to engage in a fierce sword fight with two men.

Santana watches the way Brittany's hair swings around her, how her body moves so fluidly – a result of years of dance training and martial arts.

She remembers her earlier thoughts, that there is always the risk that one of them will be killed.

Santana throws a knife into one guard's chest.

She looks up,

"Marry me."

Brittany pauses, only to give her an incredulous look before turning and resuming her fight.

"You chose _this _moment?"

Santana frowns, "What's wrong with it?"

Brittany smiles a little, "Umm, I am in the process of slitting someone's throat and you have your legs locked around someone else's neck in a way only I should be familiar with."

Santana tightens her hold around the man's neck and snaps it with her hands.

Brittany finishes off her fight with two well times slices of her blades.

Santana throws a shuriken into the body of the final guard, who slumps to the floor.

"So is that a no?"

Brittany laughs, "Do I ever say no to you?"

Santana's eyes widen and a breathtaking smile grows across her face.

Before she can move though, siren sound through the tunnels, and more footsteps approach.

Brittany gasps and pushes her now fiancée to the side.

They had been complacent.

Only Brittany noticed the guard they had _assumed _to be dead get to his feet again.

Only Brittany noticed him pick up a knife from the floor and aim it at Santana.

But both women notice the blade as it sinks deep into Brittany's abdomen.

* * *

><p>Quinn finally found the entrance to the tunnel at the back of Jesse's wardrobe, behind a false wooden panel.<p>

However, it required a pass code to open it, and all communication to Rachel had been shut down so they didn't alert St James to their whereabouts should he hack the frequency.

Quinn therefore resorted to taking her gun and shooting at the lock repeatedly, hoping the old lady would think it was one of her grandsons 'games'.

She pulled the door open forcefully, only to trigger sirens throughout the tunnels.

She heard the scream of Santana.

She is now jogging towards where she can hear the sobs of her friend, and the quiet whimpers of someone she has a horrible feeling is Brittany.

She arrives just as the re-enforcements round the corner on the opposite side of the tunnel.

She sees Brittany leaning against a wall, with Santana holding her close, crying against her shoulder.

She sees the blood dripping steadily from where Brittany is holding her hand to her stomach.

"Girls, I found an exit. We need to move, now."

Santana and Brittany stumble towards her, Brittany becoming weaker with each step she takes.

When it becomes too much, the injured girl stops her fiancée.

"Baby, I'm slowing you down..."

Santana stares at her, and immediately sees what Brittany is suggesting.

"NO! NO! I can't leave you! We-We we're gonna get married! A-And have kids! We're gonna retire to an island in the middle of nowhere and raise our three kids and a dog and a cat a-and everything will be great!"

Brittany just smiles sadly at Santana,

"San... I can hold them off for you and Quinn to escape."

She pulls Santana in for a hard kiss; both have tears dripping down their faces.

Brittany nods to Quinn, who has been approaching Santana from behind.

"I love you Santana, I always will."

With that, Brittany turns and draws her katanas with shaky hands, the blood loss already taking effect.

"NO! Britt! No please!" Santana screams as she is thrown over Quinn's shoulder and carried through the tunnel, away from her fiancée.

"QUINN! LET ME THE FUCK DOWN! LET ME GO! QUINN!" Quinn ignores her pleas as Santana breaks down and sobs over her shoulder.

As they reach the St James' closet, both girls hear the sound of swords meeting and clanging together.

* * *

><p>Rachel says nothing as the two girl's return, Quinn with tears streaming down her face, and Santana completely emotionless, eyes red from crying and hands covered in blood.<p>

Quinn falls into Rachel's arms and cries silently into her shoulder as Santana walks past them, snatching the car keys from Rachel's hands and getting into the vehicle.

She sees a cute cardigan with a duck on in the back seat.

She picks it up and holds it to her face, inhaling Brittany's familiar scent and ignoring the blood stains she is putting on the fabric.

* * *

><p>Jesse St James sets up the video camera on the tripod and presses the 'Record' button.<p>

The screen shows a blonde haired woman, tall, with a scruffy bandage wrapped tightly around her stomach.

She is sat on a chair in the middle of an otherwise empty room, her head bowed and her arms and legs tied to the chair.

St James chuckles, "Say hi to the camera darling, wouldn't want to be rude now would we?"

There is a scoff and a throaty, "Fuck you" from the woman before all is silent again.

"That isn't very polite is it? Wouldn't want your _fiancée _to think you have no manners would you?"

There is no response.

The man walks over to the blonde woman and grasps her hair, forcing her to look up at the camera.

Her face is bloodied and beaten, but there is no doubt that it is Brittany S Pierce.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you soooooo so so so much for all the reviews, favourites and alerts for last chapter, you made me blush =D<strong>

**I hope this chapter makes up for the wait; I made it longer than the average update.**

**If it doesn't make up for it, feel free to shout at me via that little review button at the bottom (yes that was me tricking you into reviewing. Did it work?) Don't worry, I'm joking (about the review part anyway, you can still shout at me :D)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>The car ride back to the base is silent.<p>

Rachel is driving, as neither Quinn nor Santana are in any state to drive.

Santana fell asleep about 10 minutes ago, and Rachel is trying her hardest not to notice the way she is curled up around Brittany's cardigan, or the way she is whimpering in her sleep.

She definitely tries not to notice the steady stream of tears that fall down her face, across red cheeks and drying on her chin.

Quinn is still awake, though if she didn't have her eyes open, you wouldn't have believed it.

Rachel managed to get the general idea of what happened in the tunnels to Brittany from Quinn before she closed up completely, her face stony.

Rachel sighs before re-focusing on the road.

She liked Brittany - everyone did – and so the loss of such a bright person affected her more than her face gives away.

She is trying her hardest to stay strong for the girls, and to get them back to base safely, before she breaks down.

They had talked to Sue the second they were settled in the car, and for the first time, the blonde woman had nothing snarky to say. Her voice was grim when she told them to return to base.

Sue hung up first.

Rachel feels a little relief when she sees the familiar dirt track that leads to the Choir Room, and she drives carefully through the entrance and parks in the garage.

She turns around to tell Quinn that they have arrived, only to see that she is already opening the car door, stepping out, and slamming it behind her.

The sound wakes Santana up, who has never looked so young or vulnerable to Rachel than in that moment.

Santana's eyes open slowly, and she blinks a few times before reaching out to her side with her pinkie.

Tears well up in her eyes again when it isn't linked with another.

She also steps out of the car, hugging Brittany's cardigan close to her chest as if she is a small child with a blanket or a toy.

Rachel stays where she is, sat in the front seat, and allows the tears to overcome her.

* * *

><p>Santana walks down the long corridor towards Sue's office when she dragged to the side by strong arms and held to a warm body.<p>

Sam tightens his hold and kisses her head, blinking away tears as he feels the girl in his arms shake with sobs.

She no longer produces tears; she doesn't think she has any left to give.

He pulls her close and murmurs gently into her ear,

"I'm here."

Santana nods stiffly, grateful for Sam and his uncanny ability to make everything a little bit better.

Sam releases her after another tight squeeze, and she smiles at him weakly before continuing towards the office.

She enters the room, and if greeted by the sight of Sue, Quinn and Puck, speaking lowly about the mission.

They fall silent as she enters,

"I don't need your pity, I need my fiancée back. Tell me you have a plan." She speaks firmly and with more confidence than she has done since exiting the tunnel.

Sue clears her throat, "As of now, it would be unwise to launch a rescue mission immediately, however-"

Santana interrupts, her face twisting with rage, "It would be _unwise_? And that means what exactly? You're just going to leave her to die? Brittany! You're going to leave the sweetest, most caring, bravest person to ever walk the damn earth to fucking _die?_"

Sue looks uncomfortable, "Not exactly. Santana, you have to understand-"

"NO! I don't have to do anything you tell me to! It's _your_ fault we were down those tunnels! She took a knife for me not minutes after I proposed and you want me to _understand_! I won't leave her down there to become worm food."

Sue slams her fist on the table, "LISTEN TO ME LOPEZ! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

"W-What?" Santana stutters, a small flame of hope rising in her chest.

"We sent Asian and other Asian to the site not long after you talked to us from the car. They said they couldn't hear nor see any movement down there, or detect anything with the heat sensors. No-one was left in those tunnels, no-one alive anyway."

Santana releases a small whimper, and Sue backtracks when she realises what she inadvertently implied.

"No! No, not like that, we believe that St James' would've seen opportunity in this, and most likely kept her alive for information."

"So she's being tortured! She could be in excruciating pain right now and we're going to do nothing?"

Sue sighs, "We. Don't. Know. Where. She. Is. We can't do anything until-"

She is cut off by a beep from the screen of her computer, and an image flashes up on the wall where the projector is pointed.

Santana watches with horror as she sees a video begin to play on the screen.

Puck moves from where he had been standing with Quinn to stand behind Santana, ready to cover her eyes and ears should the situation arise.

Santana sees a curly haired young man adjust the camera and smirk at it before stepping out of the way, to reveal a blonde woman sat in a chair in the middle of the room.

She already knows who it is by the time Jesse yanks her up to face the camera.

Santana looks at her beaten face and bruised features, and begins to feel nauseous.

"_Go on then" Jesse laughs,_ _"Say hi to Santana!"_

"_Don't you dare say her name." Brittany snarls, but her voice is scratchy, a result of no food or water since she was violently attacked by 10 men in the tunnels._

"_But Miss Pierce, I don't think you can stop me from doing that. Can you?" Jesse taunts her, striding around her until he crouches down at her side and peers at her face._

_Silence._

"_I said-"Jesse reaches out and presses down forcefully on her wound, "can you stop me?"_

_Brittany screams in pain._

Santana is unable to tear her eyes away from the video, and the room begins to spin around her.

Puck notices her swaying and her steadies her with a firm grip to the shoulder.

_Jesse smiles, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. You'll have to repeat it."_

_He presses down once again, digging his fingertips into the wound._

_Brittany releases another heart-wrenching scream._

_And another._

_And another._

_Jesse waits until she is quiet to continue._

_He turns to the camera, "As entertaining as this is, I wish to make a request. Bring me all of the information you have on one Miss Holly Holiday and a certain Miss Shelby Corcoran. Bring it the bridge behind my house tomorrow at 5 pm. Only Miss Fabray and Miss Lopez are permitted to come. No one else. Do all of this and you get this lovely lady back alive. You don't, and I start cutting off pieces. I should assume you want her ring finger first?"_

Santana is shaking with fear, anger and sorrow, yet she still can't look away.

_On the screen, Jesse claps twice and two men enter, one moving to stand next to Brittany while the other unties her and yanks her up from the chair._

_Brittany looks close to unconsciousness, but she manages to lift her head enough to look at the camera,_

"_San... don't, please don't... I-I love you, I always-"_

_One of the men punches her stomach on the wound, and knocks the breath out of her._

_Brittany is being held up by burly arms,_

"_...l-love you SanTANA!"_

_The final part of Santana's name is shouted, when the man grinds his knuckles down onto her wound._

_Jesse raises his voice over the screams and speaks directly to the camera,_

"_I look forward to seeing you."_

The video cuts off.

Santana heaves and vomits violently on the floor. She kneels on the ground and spits out bile before wiping her mouth and looking up at the other three occupants of the room.

"Who the Hell is Holly Corcoran and Shelly Holby and why does St James' want our information? Because I am going tomorrow with that information whether you like it or not."

Quinn leaves the room, looking pale and shivery from what she just witnessed; Puck also leaves, knowing he will be of no help anymore.

Sue addresses Santana, "Holly Holiday and Shelby Corcoran are the two code names used for two of our undercover operatives. They have deeply infiltrated the drug cartel in Mexico, somewhere we assume St James to do business often. If we give him the information, we don't have a chance of taking down the cartel."

Santana nods numbly, her mind still giving her flashes of Brittany's broken face and watering blue eyes.

"...this is my fault. I should have carried her back... I-she's my fiancée for fucks sake, I love her and I just left her there to die! A-and now this..."

Santana trails off, guilt overcoming her.

Sue – in a rare moment of compassion – covers Santana's hand with hers.

"She didn't want you to get hurt like her. She made the decision to save your life, once she did that you didn't have a choice in the matter."

Santana knows that what Sue is saying is making sense, but she can't help but feel guilty.

It is _her _Brittany that's hurt after all.

Sue catches her attention with a quick cough,

"Now here's the plan..."

* * *

><p>Santana walks back to her and Brittany's room and throws herself on the bed.<p>

Even though they have a plan worked out, it is still risky enough to end up with at least one of them dying in the process.

Santana strips off and pulls on one of Brittany's many hoodies and a pair of her sweat pants.

She then shuffles under the covers on Brittany's side and relaxes into Brittany's scent.

Unable to sleep – she fears what her nightmares will show – she reaches for her phone and opens the photo gallery.

She flicks through photo after photo of herself and Brittany posing together in Paris, Rome, Berlin, London.

Occasionally Quinn appears in the photos, or Sam, or Puck, or Mike, or Tina, and occasionally Rachel.

She flicks over to the next one, and it is of herself and Brittany in a hotel room, asleep and cuddling each other.

She smiles a little as she realizes that Brittany's friend – Brenna – must have taken it when they were on holiday together.

She stares at the picture until her eyes grow heavy and she is unable to fight off sleep any longer.

She slips into a dreamless slumber, curled up in her duvet like a cocoon and surrounded by memories of her fiancée.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How's this for the speedy update you asked me for? I'm going on holiday early Thursday morning (2 am) for 2 weeks, so there will be another gap.<strong>

**I loved the response to the last chapter, it made my day so thank you :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I realise it's short, but I had little time to write it in.**

**I am working on Clowns and Backflips as you read this, so it isn't being ignored!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: One word to explain my absence.**

**College.**

**Also typed on my iPhone because my laptop's a stubborn bitch.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Santana shifts in her seat, tugging absentmindedly on the seat belt before taking her shurikens out of her belt and sharpening them<p>

Quinn glances to the side, watching her friend for a moment.

"Santana, I think the stars are sharp enough."

The brunette in question glances up from the shining metal, and scowls,

"It can't hurt to be prepared, Fabray, fuck knows this is definitely a situation that requires it."

Quinn sighs and nudges on the accelerator, overtaking another car before answering,

"Yes, I agree, but if they aren't nice and slicey after you sharpened them 4 times in the past 10 minutes, they never will be."

Silence.

"Ugh, fine..."

Santana carefully slides the shurikens back into her belt, grumbling under her breath.

Quinn checks the time, and once again presses down on the accelerator.

* * *

><p>The car skids to a stop on the driveway outside the cottage.<p>

Stealth is kinda pointless if they know you're coming.

Santana is the first to jump out, hands twitching subconsciously towards her shurikens.

She bounces up and down on her toes repeatedly, shaking her arms and cricking her neck.

Quinn is slightly more composed, sliding out of the seat and checking her gun as she straightens up.

She watches Santana bounce on the spot for another minute, eyes narrowed.

"Santana, stop."

The brunette stops bouncing and snaps her head towards the blonde, suddenly remembering her presence.

Quinn continues, "We'll get her back, just calm down a little, you're no use to anyone when you're as twitchy as Sylvester when she first saw Schuester's hair."

Santana finally cracks a small smile, "She was pretty twitchy."

Quinn returns the grin, "We'll get Britt back, you can count on it honey."

Santana blinks, "I'll agree to calm down as long as you never call me honey again, I mean I always knew you had a thing for me Q, but I'm happily taken."

They begin to walk up the pathway around to the back of the house.

Quinn laughs, "Don't worry S, I prefer my brunettes a little shorter."

Santana almost trips when she realises what Quinn means,

"I KNEW IT!"

* * *

><p>Jessie takes the safety off his gun and turns to survey his surroundings.<p>

He is stood on the bridge, in the middle of a clearing which is surrounded by woodland.

He has men under the bridge, around the edge of the forest and on the bridge.

He won't be snuck up on.

Unlike his urchin of a father.

He looks at the mess of blonde hair that falls over Karofskys shoulder, the golden colour stained with red.

The guard in question readjusts the near-unconscious girl's weight against him, gripping her a little tighter when he feels her begin to slip slightly.

"Karofsky! Be careful with her, she needs to be conscious enough to whimper in pain."

The hulk of a man rolls his eyes slightly but does not respond.

They hear the screech of tires and the slam of car doors.

Jesse smirks.

* * *

><p>Santana almost loses it as soon as she sets eyes on her fiancée.<p>

Brittany is has bruises and cuts on every visible piece of skin, and Santana knows there is more hidden.

The only place on her that hasn't taken the same level of punishment is her face, but a split lip and a black eye still marr her features.

Blue eyes sparkle with recognition, but no words are spoken.

Brittany knows the level of the risk they are taking for her.

Santana and Quinn stride forward, matching glares on their faces as they attempt to exude the confidence they don't possess.

Jesse steps forward, holding out his hand for the files.

The two girls look at him, but don't move.

Jesse smiles slightly and moves to stand next to Brittany, prodding her on her wound causing her to cry out.

Santana's hands twitch, her jaw tightens and she takes a small step forwards, but stays where she is.

Quinn speaks up, "We have the information-" she holds up a pen drive "-but you need to give us Brittany first."

"Sorry ladies, I can't do that." He replies, now wiggling his fingers as he stretched his hand out once again.

"No. No Brittany, no files." Quinn repeats.

Jesse chuckles lowly, "Well then, Karofsky, if you would do the honours."

The bodyguard takes out his gun and holds it to Brittany's temple, his finger hovering over the trigger.

Santana begins to sweat.

Karofsky winks.

A shot is fired.

* * *

><p>Santana watches as Karofsky pushes her fiancée towards her and points his gun at St James, firing off a shot before dropping and rolling behind a tree stump.<p>

Santana catches Brittany and drags her into a ditch, withdrawing her gun and returning fire in the general direction of the trees.

"Britt? Britt baby I need you to open your eyes for me okay? I need to see your beautiful eyes again baby, please?"

Santana presses a hard kiss to almost unresponsive lips, hugging her tightly to her chest.

"Mmm... San?" The blonde girl slurs, obviously not completely awake.

Santana laughs a little, but their moment is interrupted by Quinn rolling into the ditch and reloading her gun as she kneels to return fire.

If she wasn't happily taken she'd probably find it kinda hot.

Retying her high pony, Quinn addresses her,

"There are about 3 in the woods, 2 under the bridge, and Jesse who has a handgun – he was shot but he was wearing Kevlar and it didn't kill him. Karofsky is still going strong but the element of surprise is gone and he may not be able to hold them off for much longer."

Santana ducks further down as a bullet whizzes past her ear, clipping the grass verge of the ditch and uprooting a chunk of earth as it goes.

"Backup is 7 minutes away; they had to park far away enough to not cause any suspicion on St James' part."

Santana nods, stroking Brittany's face and hair, and responds,

"We need to lure them into close contact, their big guns will be a liability and they won't want to shoot in case they hit each other. From the looks of 'em they can't fight for shit. We can take 5 in hand to hand.

Quinn bobs up and fires another shot, anxiously checking her rapidly depleting ammo,

"Make that 4."

Santana grins a little before giving her woozy fiancée her handgun,

"B, I'll be back real soon okay? But I'm giving you this in case you need it. I love you."

Brittany smiles in response, and puckers her lips, which Santana presses a chaste kiss against,

"I'll be back soon, _fiancée."_

She winks and then army crawls through the ditch towards the woods, knowing Quinn was taking care of the bridge.

Once she reaches trees, she climbs up into the branches, carefully slinking from tree to tree until she is above the first guard, who is knelt behind a log reloading his semi-automatic.

The branch snaps under her feet.

He looks up.

She lands on his face.

She slits his throat easily before dusting herself off and walking silently towards the next guard.

She sends a shuriken into his back and strides forward to catch him before he falls on the ground, making a thump that would alert even the most idiotic of people to ever be given a gun (see: Finn Hudson).

Realizing there are no more guards in the woods, she spots St James running across the clearing to the road.

Santana breaks into a hard sprint, feet barely touching the ground as she hurtles towards the man who almost killed her fiancée.

Her Brittany.

He hears her approaching and turns, withdrawing his handgun which she promptly gets rid of with a sharp kick.

She follows up with a punch to his pretty face, and feels a smug satisfaction when she sees bruises begin to form.

Her brief feeling of happiness is obliterated when he draws a knife.

And seems to actually know what he's doing.

The metal glints as it flies in an arc towards her face, and before she realizes it, she's raising her arm to block the slash.

She hisses as she feels the steel slice through her suit and then her flesh.

Note to self: Knives are sharp; don't try to block them with body parts.

She falls backwards, but swipes his legs out from under him as he advances on her, allowing her to stand up again and regain her balance.

She pulls a shuriken and is about to throw it when she hears the crisp click of a gun being armed, and looks up into the barrel of the handgun she _thought_ she had kicked out of his reach.

Evidently not.

Jesse's finger twitches on the trigger, and a smile forms on his face.

"You should've just given me the files... why are you laughing?"

He feels heavy breaths in his ear just as he feels the cold metal of a gun being pressed to his temple,

"You know, I really _hate_ it when people threaten my fiancée, it makes me feel all icky inside and I get pissed off, so yeah, don't."

The trigger is pulled.

* * *

><p>After pulling the trigger, Brittany collapses to the floor, exhausted and in pain.<p>

Quinn and Karofsky jog up to them just as Santana is picking Brittany up bridle style.

Neither seem to be badly hurt, though Quinn has a gash on her cheek and Karofsky is moving with a slight limp.

Santana looks up in acknowledgment,

"Agent Karofsky, thanks for saving our asses."

The man smiled a little, grimacing as he adjusts his weight from one leg to another.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure, St James was a first class douchebag."

Santana felt a hand delicately trace her bicep, where it was bulging from carrying Brittany's weight.

The girl in question was running her hand up and down the muscle, a look of unmistakable lust in her already hazy eyes,

"Mmmm, San, you're so strong. We never celebrated the whole en-engagement thing..."

Brittany stammers through her words with frequent yawns, making Santana chuckle and Brittany pout.

"Baby, as much as I would love to get _re-acquainted_ with my sexy fiancée, something tells me she's a little tired and could do with some pain meds. Am I right?"

She doesn't receive a response and looks down to see a slumbering Brittany lightly snoring against her shoulder.

They begin walking back to the car, and Karofsky reminds her of another person who could do with a good nap and some medication,

"Hey, you get sliced? That's a pretty nasty cut you got there."

Santana looks down in confusion, seeing the large, deep cut across her forearm.

As if it senses her eyes on it, a sharp pain flashes through her arm.

"Owww, ow ow ow. _Fuck_ that _hurts._"

Quinn, having finished bandaging her own cut, laughs,

"No shit Sherlock, you got cut by a serrated blade, it isn't going to feel like a feather's soft caress."

"Ugh, asshole, I'm in pain." Santana attempts to pout to convey her seriousness.

Quinn just laughs,

"Sorry, only Britt can pull that off."

Santana hisses again as she adjusts Brittany, and Karofsky takes longer steps to walk next to her,

"I could carry her, if you're in pain?"

Santana smiles but declines,

"Don't think I haven't noticed your limp, Dave, you'd struggle as well. Thanks though."

Karofsky nods and drops back to talk to Quinn.

Santana tunes them out as they stumble back to the car, she knew Karofsky would've been able to carry her fiancée much easier.

She doesn't want to let her go ever again.

* * *

><p>Brittany wakes once more in the back of an ambulance.<p>

She looks to the side and sees Santana watching her,

"Creeper."

"It isn't creeping if you like it."

"Who says I like it?"

"The big-ass grin on your face."

Brittany concedes defeat and laughs softly, regretting it instantly as pain immediately flares up in her side.

Not wanting Santana to notice her wince, she asks,

"When did the ambulance get here?"

Santana's eyes narrow a little,

"The ambulance and the rest of back up arrived **10 minutes later than they should have**."

She raises her voice at the end of the sentence, obviously directing them at the driver.

He doesn't respond.

Santana rolls her eyes,

"They turned up – all guns fucking blazing – in full gear, only to see us four waiting at the car; Karofsky massaging his leg, Quinn bleeding all over her face through a bandage, and me holding you up while dripping blood from my almost severed arm. You know what they say? They say, 'Sorry, we hit traffic.'"

Brittany giggles a little, and Santana's eyes soften at the sound, until the blonde hisses in pain,

"Oww, laughing hurts."

Santana frowns,

"You have a hole in your side, everything will hurt, just try not to move baby, I'll get some more painkillers."

As the brunette reaches for the button, Brittany registers her earlier words,

"Wait... what do you mean your severed arm? Did he hurt you? I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner, San."

Santana shakes her head and holds out her forearm,

"It's nothing serious, just a cut, I was exaggerating a little."

Brittany inspects the wound,

"The edges look nasty, you're going to scar."

Santana grimaces,

"Eww, that's gro-"

"Good thing I find scars sexy then."

The brunette's eyes widen,

"O-Okay then, that's-that's good."

Brittany tilts her head up,

"Mhmm, very good, you know what? My tummy hurts again, gimme a kiss to make it better?"

Santana complies, joining their lips in a soft kiss.

At least it's soft until Brittany responds.

The blonde sucks Santana's bottom lip in between her own and nibbles it, smiling into the kiss when she hears her fiancée whimper.

She reaches up and is about to deepen the kiss further when they feel the ambulance stop and the doors open, Quinn stepping inside,

"Oh my God, you two never stop do you?"

Brittany detaches herself from Santana and replies,

"Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gonna be another chapter, to tie things up and then maybe a few one-shots in this universe :D<strong>

**If there is anybody still reading this – I would actually hug you by the way – I thank you for your patience and hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
